Complicated Lives Part 2
by strong man
Summary: The whole Town now knew about Kodi and Kirby but will they react when they discoverd that he's alive and what about Hank and Keno will thet kill him again. Also Steele had returned and is turned a new leaf but Balto is having mixed feelings thought he's in support of his gay son
1. A Lost Lover

_**And now the story you all been waiting for Complicated Lives part 2**_

_**Pairings:** _Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph

_**Rated: **_K

"Kirby, is it really you" He said

Kirby said nothing and just walked closer to Kodi as was waiting for a reply once again

Once Kirby got close enough, licked Kodi's back all the way up to his neck

Soon after, Kodi closed his eyes and had a flashback of the time they did this together

The flashback ended with a voice calling his name

Kodi opened his eyes to see his boyfriend alive and well looking at him staring blankly then both were about to kiss passionately, but something stopped Kodi

Kirby felt pain coming from his left leg, he fell to the ground

"KIRBY! He yelled

"Kodi, you need to carry me back to the boiler room, I can't walk" He said weakly

"Okay" He said before carefully biting on his fur and placed him on his back but Kirby facing the side

Kodi tried again and this time he was facing the front and like before Kodi didn't care about Kirby's weight then asked if Kirby was okay

"Yes, Kodi I'm okay...let's go home" He said before resting his head on his warm and soft back with a sigh of love

And Kodi and Kirby was on their way home.

**_Well, there you have it...Kirby reunited with his mate but what will his reaction be when he finds out about Kodi's new mate_**

_**Hope you enjoyed this, more chapters coming soon**_


	2. A Secret Hidden

_**This is my second chapter of Complicated Lives part 2, this is kind of a Love Triangle thing**_

**_Pairings:_ **Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph, Kodi/Lily

**_Rated:_** K

_**Well here it goes, enjoy.**_

"So, Hank and Keno tried to kill you, and let out our secret love" He said to his first lover

"Yes" He said restlessly

"I knew this was going to happen" Kodi said in depression

"How? He said

"Well, when you were dead I was so sad, I could stop thinking of you until I met Lily" He said looking down

"Who's Lily" He said curiously

"Uh...well She's my friend" He lied

"Well as long as you didn't find someone else then I'm okay" He said licking his neck

Kodi smiled then it went away

"I can't tell him the truth, it'll broke his heart, I don't want to lose him" He thought

They just walked on and on until they saw the town

"Home" Kirby said happily

"Yes, Kirby we are home" The other said in relief

"You want me to put you down?

"Sure" He said feel that he could walk the rest of the way and Kodi puts him down and was about to fall but Kodi got him with his neck then placed his back only this time...the brown dog wrapped his furry arms around his neck but not tight

Kodi could see his mom and Dusty running towards him

"Mom! He happily screamed

"Kodi! Jenna screamed happily

Jenna ran to her son and gave him a hug

"Mom please..be careful, Kirby's on my back" He explained

"You mean he's alive" Dusty said in shock stepping up

"Yes...but you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone that he's alive until the right time

"Why" His mom said in confusion

"Cause Dusty I..." He started then sighed

"I can't tell you...I sorry" He said in depression

"So when can you tell me? She said

"When the time is right" He said

Okay, but will where you hide him? His mom said beside Dusty

"You know that secret passage way in the boiler room that my dad showed you? He asked

Jenna thought about that time

"Yes I do" She said

"Yeah, but there's just one problem" He said

"What? She said

"I forgot where it is so can you show me" He asked his mom

"Sure, follow me She said before going to the boiler room

Luckily for them the other dogs were out doing there jobs and when they rushed the boiler room, Jenna showed them

"It's near the boiler" She said pointing her paw at the boiler

Soon after the team was really late cause Kodi was not there and Jenna could hear them coming so she has to react quickly

"Quickly, in here" She said to the two as she lifted the little door

Kodi with Kirby still on his back got in and Jenna closed the door

After the team made it to the boiler room, Jenna was standing right there like nothing happened

Ralph" Jenna, what are you doing here" He said after recovering his breath

"Balto took me here one time and I just want to take a look for the second time" She said thinking of the past

"Oh" He said then

"Jenna have you Kodi by any chance? Lily said wondering why he wasn't there

"Uh, how are you" She asked never even seen of met her before

"Oh, Jenna this is Lily, Kodi's mate

"It's nice to met you, I'm Kodi's mother and no I haven't seen Kodi...sorry" She said introducing herself

"Well if you do see him, tell him that we need to talk" She said giving her the message

"Okay" She said before the team went out to work on their muscles

* * *

><p>Kirby was still healing, he was also very cold, he had been out in the cold too long<p>

So Kodi got on top of him with his weight, just then his mom called

"Kodi, Lily want's to talk to you" she was peeking in the door

"Coming, mom" He said beore she pulled out

"Kirby, you need to stay here" He said can't risk Hank, Balto and Keno to see him

He then pulled out a warm blanket, he brought it out with his mouth and carefully dragged it on top of Kirby to cover him completely

"I'll be back soon" He said before licked him on the nose then he went to his Mom to see Lily

"Yes Lily" He said as he came out

"We have a problem" He said holding back her tears

"What kind of problem?" He said confused

Lily started to cry a little

"One of our pups are missing" She said in a broken up voice

"Oh no! He said in shock

"Yeah" She replied

"We better go find him" He said quickly

"I really hope he doesn't find Kirby" He thought

"Okay, then let's go" She said about to begin their search but someone rushed to them, it was Ralph

"Ralph, what is it? Kodi said

"The mail run is about to start" He alerted him

"Ralph, one of our pups are missing"

"Well, I'm sure he's turn up sooner or later" He said smiling

Lily nodded then turned to Kodi who sighed

"Sure, I guess we can wait until then" He said thinking about that he might find Kirby

"Alright now hurry we have to go" He said before all three ran to get harnessed up

_**Sorry for the shortness of this Chapter, I ran out of ideas but, I have Chapter 3 all planed out so don't worry, I almost forgot, the next Chapter will have a song in it**_


	3. Reunion

_**Sorry for the long wait, I had to work on my other stories but I can make time whenever I want to**_

_**This is my third chapter of Complicated Lives part 2**_

**_Rated: _K**

**_Pairings: _**Lily/Kodi & Kodi/Kirby

Lily, Kodi and the rest were all hooked up and ready to go and Lily noticed the Kodi wasn't happy and Lily comforted him

"Don't worry Kodi, we'll find him" She said before going over and licking his cheek

Truth to be told that was only not worried about the pup, he was also worried that he might find Kirby and blow the whole thing

Back at the boiler room Kirby was still in the hidden room and he wasn't happy either, now that Kodi was with Lily, Kirby would get less time alone with him but as long as he loves Kirby, he was okay with Lily being a friend to Kodi

Back to the mail run fourteen minutes passed by and the team were back within the time

Mr Simpson unhooked the team and the rest of the team went off to play while Lily and Kodi were off looking for their pup, they searched everywhere but he was nowhere to be found then Kodi thought of one more place he might be

"I think he's in the boiler room, come on" He said running

"Okay" She said turning behind him

While they were running, Lily said" I hope he's not hiding anywhere

"I hope so too" He said in depression, lowered his ears when he said that

Meanwhile in the boiler room, Kirby was sleeping and while he was sleeping the pup saw a hidden door and went inside but it was dark then he tripped and fell on the ground

The sound woke Kirby up, he yawned and screeched then saw the pup and went over to help the pup up

"Are you okay" He said caring for the little one

The puppy shacked off the dirt from his body and happily barked at the Husky and Chow Chow mix

Kirby smiled at him

"Where's your mommy" He said and the pup just laid down and wined

"Your lost aren't you" He said lowering his ears making the pup wined more

Kirby carefully picked him up with his teeth and and walked out of the underground boiler room

Kodi and Lily rushed to the boiler room and when Kodi saw Kirby with his and Lily's pup in his mouth, he stopped

The pup struggled to get down and Kirby placed him gently down

The pup ran to his mom and she nuzzled him

"Is he yours? He said

"Yes thank you" She said walking up to him

"Your welcome" He bowed to her

"You must be Kirby...Kodi told me much about you" She said smiling

"He has..has he" He said looking at his friend/lover then back at Lily

"Yes..he has" She said

"He also told me that he's your boyfriend" She bellowed out

"Any friend of Kodi's I can trust" He said getting the wrong idea

" I'm also his girlfr-" She started

"What she was going to say is that sh-" He said as he rudely interrupted his girlfriend

Kirby turned Kodi

"Kodi, let her finish" He said grunting

"Thank you...I as I was saying.." She started again

Kodi:"Here it comes" He said getting ready for the worst

"I'm his girlfriend" She confessed to the brown dog

"Darn it" He said while putting his paw on his face

Kirby turned to Kodi

"Kodi is that true?" He said not believing her and walking up to him making him sighed

"It's true but Kirby you have t-" He started but was cut off by Kirby's words

"YOU SAID THAT WE WILL TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING AND YES YOU LIED TO ME" He said getting his anger out

Kirby then took a moment to calm down

"It's over Kodi" He said closing his eyes and departed out of the room leaving Kodi with half a heart

"Kirby...wait" He said but it was too late...he was gone

Soon after Jenna and the rest of the team came and saw Kirby passing by with anger in his body

Ralph was the first on to spot him

"Kirby? He said with shock

"He's alive" Dusty said

Everyone ran to him, everyone but Hank and Keno since they where too busy playing at the beach

"Kirby, It is you" Dusty said beside her husband

"Kirby, we got a new dog have you seen her? Ralph said

"Yes" The brown dog said looking down in sadness

"Well..she's Kodi's girlfriend" Dusty said

"I know..look guys..I got to get outta here with his head down

"Why? He said confused

"I just need to think things though" He said before walking slowly to the foothill

Kodi stood near the boiler room with Lily comforting him by laying a paw on his and Kodi looked at her

"Go to him" She said with her support of his homosexuality

Kodi smiled and ran to Kirby's direction but saw the rest of the team and Kirby was in the middle of the group

Kodi was now face to face with Kirby

Kirby sighed then walked up to Kodi

"Kodi, listen...I got to say what's on my mind" He said after sighing  
>Something about us<br>Doesn't seem right these days  
>Life keeps getting in the way<br>Whenever we try  
>Somehow the plan<br>Is always rearranged

It's so hard to say  
>But I've got to do what's best for me<br>You'll be okay

[Chorus]  
>I've got to move on and be who I am<br>I just don't belong here  
>I hope you understand<br>We might find a place in this world someday  
>But at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way

Don't wanna leave it all behind  
>But I get my hopes up<br>And I watch them fall every time  
>Another color turns to gray<br>And it's just to hard  
>To watch it all<br>Slowly fade away

I'm leaving today  
>'Cause I gotta do what's best for me<br>You'll be okay

[Chorus]  
>I've got to move on and be who I am<br>I just don't belong here  
>I hope you understand<br>We might find a place in this world someday  
>But at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way

Kodi:"What about us? What about everything we've been through? He said

"What about trust? He said tearing up can't believe this was happening after all they been though

"You know I never wanted to hurt you" He said walking close to him

"What about me? He said

"What am I supposed to do? He said resulting that he can't live without him

Kodi and Kirby come closer to each other, nuzzled and placed their paws together which put everyone in shock even Lily seeing that this was truly true love

"I gotta leave but I'll miss you" Kirby said shakings his head slowly

" So, I've got to move on and be who I am" He said turning around

"Why do you have to go? He said going by his side

"I just don't belong here" He said resulting that since Kodi has a new mate now" I hope you understand

"I'm trying to understand" He said trying to hold back his tears

"We might find a place in this world someday but at least for now" Kirby said with two tear drops down his cheeks

"I want you to stay" He said saying that Nome won't be the same without him

Kodi started to shed a tear

"I gotta go my own way (hold "way")  
>I've got to move on and be who I am (say during "way")<p>

Kirby's face was all wet

Kirby finally lets go of Kodi and he ran off leaving

"just don't belong here  
>I hope you understand<br>We might find a place in this world someday  
>But at least for now<br>I gotta go my own way

Kodi laid down on the cold ground, placed his paws on his face and cried while Ralph was very confused why were they where singing to each other

"What just happened?" He said in confusion

Kodi then lifted his head up and said to Ralph" Don't you get it, he's my boyfriend..I love him and he loves me..that thing when I said" I needed to cool off..yeah..I lied..I actually went to the clinic and I slepted with Kirby half of the night..I was too afraid of that you guys will think of us...we mated and made-out together but the worst thing was that Hank and Keno tried to kill Kirby..I was crying be heart out for him and I never forgot him until I met Lily

Kodi panted hard because he just gave a long speech

Ralph, Dusty, Jenna and the rest of the dogs eyes went wide, but luckily Hank and Keno were not around to hear this

Jenna sighed then stepped up to her son who was still panting

"Kodi, are you-" Jenna started

Kodi stood up and looked at his mom

"Yes but I like males and females" He admitted to her

Jenna just smiled and nuzzled him leaving him was confused and this was very unexpected, what was he glad about this thing? but he just nuzzled back

"Wait...you mean your not mad" He said sniffling

"I want you to be happy whatever you choose I'll always love you" She said smiling unlike his dad who rejected his gayness

Kodi smiled and thanked her

"You welcome

Soon Kodi and Jenna pulled away

Lily then came up to Kodi, Jenna and the team

"Oh..mom this is Lily

"It's nice to meet you Lily" She said

"Your Kodi's mom, am I right? Lily said knowing that already

"Yes how did you know" She said confused

"Your son looks a lot like you She stated

"Yeah" Said Jenna smiling then at him

Suddenly it was getting dark out

"We better turn in, we have to have our energy for the mail run tomorrow" Dusty said

"Yeah" He said agreeing with her and so did the rest of the group

They turned to the boiler room and went inside then Lily was about to go inside but stopped and turned around

She was looking at Kodi who was looking at the direction Kirby went in with a depressed

Lily felt bad and went to comfort him by walking by his side and nuzzled him

"Kodi...is something wrong? She said when she parted

"I'm just worried" He said after sighing

"Kodi..I know you still love him" She said telling what's in her heart

"I do but what about us" He said looking at her in the eyes

" I find someone else to be with..if you really love him you should go to him" She said then the red dog looked at her and smiled at her

"Thanks Lily" He said

Lily smiled back then turned and headed to the boiler room to rest some rest

But before he could go, he had to pick some flowers for Kirby to show him that he still cares for him and went to the outskits of town and he saw a ton of roses and sunflowers, he then felt like he had a choice to make then he had two choices to make and he had to act quickly so he choise the sunflowers, he picked about a full set of 20 flowers and put them in his mouth

Kodi started to head in Kirby's direction and he used his nose to find him, it wouldn't take him long because Kodi could run on Kirby's alluring scent for ages, He hoped to find him before morning and within about an hour of looking in and out of the alleys of Nome, Kodi found who he was looking for on the outskirts of the town opposite his father's boat, Kodi could see Kirby's silhouette in the full moon that was peeking over the top of the hill he was sitting on, he swiftly made his way up the hill and came behind Kirby.

He was looking into the mountains, not really paying Kodi any mind

Kodi walked beside Kirby and placed the flowers between them forcing him to look at the ground and noticed the flowers but Kirby thought that they were for Kodi's girlfriend

"Are those flowers for me or for your girlfriend Kirby said slightly looking at him still angry with him

"There for you" He said going by the other side and scooted closer until he felt his sexy body

"What about Lily" He said still not looking at him

"I broke up with her and she took it very well..I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to get back together" He said licking his cheek

"Really?" He said finally looking at him

"Yes..I mean if you want to get back together" He said smiling

"I don't know" He said after sighing

Kodi lowered his eyes and his face was looking sad

Kirby thought about this and he couldn't do this to Kodi, he was the son of a great hero and he had promised him that they would stay together no matter what

"Kodi, I would love you get together with you" He said

Kodi smiled when he said that and his heart was complete again

Kirby smiled too, they wrapped their tails together and they kissed

The kiss was very passionate that the wind surrounded them, this went on for 50 minutes and they pulled away

"We should get some rest" He said getting tired

"Sure" He said getting tired as well

"Let's go to the boiler room and into the underground room" He stated

"Sure" He said agreeing with his now permanent mate then they walked to the boiler room but Kodi ran back for the flowers, he got them and walked back beside Kirby who smiled at him and they walked on

When they were at the boiler room they found everyone fast asleep

"Follow me" He said trying not to wake up other dogs as he zipped through the others and waited for Kodi to come

Kodi just walked passed the dogs which look like he was dancing by putting one leg in front on the other, this made Kodi even more attractive then before

Soon Kodi made it to Kirby and he opened the door for Kodi, Kodi wripped his tal across Kirby's chin as he walked in

Kirby went in after him and what they didn't know is that Kodi's ex-girlfriend Lily had one eye opened then she looked at the two as they walked in and she smiled then she went back to sleep

* * *

><p>"So..what do you want to do first? He said wondering<p>

"I could think of somethin we could do" He said with a sexy face on

"What is it? He asked

Kirby turned around, bend his front down and lifted his tail but his mate just sighed and walked in front of him and looked into Kirby's beautiful eyes

"Kirby we can't" He said in depression

Kirby stood up and looked at his boyfriend

"What do you mean? He asked in confusion

"Let's just wait until the rest of the team, my dad and Mr Simpson knows that your alive and your back on the mail team...okay" He explained

Kirby was surprised how smart Kodi has become and walked up to him and nuzzled him, Kodi nuzzled back

"Okay" He said making Kodi smile and leaded in for a passionate kiss again, soon Kodi and Kirby locked lips

When Kirby didn't noticed it Kodi using his hind legs pulled up and him and he and Kirby fell down to the floor

Kodi then licked his ear and his neck then his chest

"I missed you so much Kirby" He said laying on his chest

"So did I Kodi..so did I" He said while smiling

"You know..we should get some rest we got a big day tomorrow" The red dog said yawning

Kirby smiled and laid on his side, taking Kodi with him in his arms

When they were both on their sided, Kirby pulled Kodi closer to his chest

"He's soo warm" He thought cuddling closer but that was because they were under the boiler

Kirby did the same to his current lover, they wrapped their paws around each other and cuddled up then they fell fast asleep

_**I really hope you like this cause it took me two days to put this together**_

_**More Chapters coming up soon, stay alert**_

_**Review this...I'm begging you**_

_**Song: **_**Gotta Go My Own Way**

_**Artists: **_**Troy & Gabriella**

_**Album:** _**High School Musical**


	4. Dead Or Alive Maybe

_**This is my fourth chapter of Complicated Lives Part 2**_

_**Rated****:**_ K

_**Pairing**: _Kodi/Kirby

It was morning and Kirby got up from the floor and stretched the looked at his mate sleeping ever so gracefully like a princess

Kirby didn't want to wake him up but he had to do it in order for them to be on time for work so he licked the top of his head and in an instant, he opened his eyes and turned around

"Morning sleeping beauty" He said before rubbing his head against Kodi's

"Morning to you too" He said accepting it

The two began to walk out of the underground room but no one was there

"They must've all gone to get harnessed up" He said facing his one true and forever mate

"Well..come on..let's go" He said about to walk out the door

"Kirby...wait" He said in the nick of time

"What is it" He turned and walked up to his boyfriend

"Hank and Keno...I don't wanna lose you again" He said putting his head down

Kirby sighed, walked over and gave him a very passionate nuzzle then pulled away

"Kodi...Hank and Keno think I'm still dead" He said smiling

"Yeah...so" He said

"So...We need to keep it that way" He said

But that about Mr Simpson and our secret?" He asked

"I'll think of a plan" Kirby said before nuzzling him

Kodi only nodded and they walked to the dogs getting ready

All of them were ready but Lily was waiting for Kodi to come by her side

"Kodi...where are you" She said in her mind

Mr Simpson was also worried, he hasn't been late ever since he joined the team

Just then Kodi and Kirby came up

"Okay Kirby...you know the plan "He whispered to him

Kirby nodded and got in the crowd, waited then once his mate was hidden Kodi walked by Lily

"Kodi...you made it" She said happily

Kodi looked at his friend and smiled then Mr Simpson hooked him up

Jenna came along, saw Kirby sitting and decided to join him

"Just look at him...he's really growing up (3 years)

"Yeah..he's just keep getting cuter every time I look at him" He said sighing in loveliness making the mother look at him in confusion but smiled

"You ready do love him...don't you? She asked in a smooth way

"Yes...I ready do...if he got hurt..I don't even know what I'm going to do with myself" He said to her

Their was a moment of silence

"You know...Balto doesn't like you for being with Kodi but I think it's cute" She was being supportive

"Thanks...Jenna" He smiled

Jenna smiled as she looked at her son who was starting the mail run

"Jenna?" He turned his head to her and turned to face Kirby

"You know...I should be thanking Balto" He said

"Why is that? She said in confusing

"If he didn't train Kodi to join the team...I would've never found love but thanks to him I did" He said looking at his mate as he was running

"Wow...I didn't know...well I'm off to talk to him" She said starting to get up

"Wait...Jenna" He quickly said

She then stopped in her tracks and looked at Kirby

"Could you maybe give Balto a kiss for me when you see him? He asked with a smile

Jenna was shocked but calmed down quick and nodded then departed from the crowd, Kirby just laid down on the ground waiting for his beloved Kodi to return

Kodi on the other hand was running as fast as he can and was pulling Ralph the way Kirby did when he was on the team

"Kodi...your pulling me...I can't keep up" He said feeling the pull

"Your gonna have to if we wanna make it on time" He said looking back

Ralph rolled his eyes and thought that Kirby must've gotten into his mind ever since they been together but at least his attitude hasn't changed at all

The team kelp on running towards White Mountain so Mr Simpson could drop off the mail

Boris was flying around and saw Kirby laying down in the snow, he decided to fly down there

"Kirby" He said walking by his side with his Russian accent

"Hey...Boris" He said lifting his head up

"What going on? The goose said

"Just waiting for Kodi to return" He replied

"Mind if sit with you? He asked

"Sure" He said

Boris smiled and sat down beside him

Kirby saw the look and the russian birds face

"What's wrong?" He asked

"I can't find mate to be with" The goose said putting his head down

"What about that bird Stella? He suggested speaking that she is the only female goose around

"Stella was girlfriend not mate" He sadly looked up

"So...why the long face? He asked hoping that he could help

"I broke up with her cause..I'm gay" He confirmed his true sexuality

"Wow" He said in complete shock

"But problem is that if I can't find boyfriend soon..." He started but just then Stella came flying down and Boris saw the anger of a beast in her eyes

"HOW CAN YOU BREAK UP WITH ME...I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND" She shouted

"Stella...I can explain" He said trying to get her point out

"DON'T BOTHER...CAUSE WE'RE THROUGH" She yelled

"NO MATTER ANYWAY CAUSE" Stella was about to fly away"...I'M GAY

Stella flew back down in a pit of rage and blew a fuse with him

She held her breath and was about to say something but instead she flew back in the sky angrily mumbling to herself that she can't believe her ex-boyfriend was gay...I mean there are no other birds..or is there?, she had to go back anyway to where she came from

Boris sighed and flew to the mill by the barn

Kirby sighed and worried about Kodi, not that he didn't care about the others he did but Kodi was just too important to him

"Kodi...where are you?" He whispered

* * *

><p>Jenna walk along the breach and saw her mate, she ran up to him<p>

"Oh..hi Jenna" Balto said before giving him a lick on the cheek

"What was that for?" He said feeling somewhat confused

"Kirby asked me to give you a kiss for him" She said looking at him

"What...he's alive" He said very shockingly and unbelievable

"Yes...he is..but you must know..." She started but stopped herself because she would hate for her son to get in trouble with his dad but he's nowhere near like Hank and Keno

"Know what? He said waiting for a reply

"Never mind" She said after sighing" You should get some rest

Balto looked at her in a weird way but gladly agreed and went inside the boat

Once Balto was out of sight, she sighed in relief, she just could tell Balto not now anyway until the right time

_**Last April I did chapter 3..now here's chapter 4 ready to go**_

_**P.S I'm think about deleting "Dirty Little Kodi"**_

_**Well...hope you'll enjoy this and you can say it's not good but it's been a long time**_

_**There will also be more to come...Review if you can**_


	5. Fight For Whats Right

**_This is my fifth chapter of** Complicated Lives Part 2**_**

**_Pairing:_**Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph, Jenna/Balto/Steel

_**Rated: **_T

Kirby was still laying down waiting for his lover until Jenna came by his side making the brown dog look at her

"You told him? He said and Jenna nodded

"Thanks" He said smiling

"Anything for Kodi's friends" She said and both gave each other a friendly nuzzle...not a romantic one

Suddenly, the crowned cheered at the barking dogs coming on then at the stopping point, Mr. Simpson was unhooking his dogs and Kodi couldn't wait to play with his boyfriend some more

Meanwhile, Balto was walking straight to the boiler room, thinking about coming to accept that his son was gay but he was certainly not prejudice like Hank or Keno are but still he loves his son and had to make amends to gain back his respect but how?

That was until he was the two lovers going into the room

"Here we go" He said in his thoughts and this was his only chance to make things right so he went right on in

He saw nuzzling each other cause they missed each other very much but when they pulled away, Kirby backed away at the sight of Balto

"Kirby...what's wrong? He said wondering until he smelled his father and turned around

The very first sentence the half-wolf gray dog spoke was interrupted by his son standing his ground protecting his mate and growling

"What are you doing here?! He said in a pit of rage causing his father to step back, never he had seen his son act this way so he smiled

"Why are you smiling?! He shouted

Balto was about to get high blood pressured but remained calm

"Kodi.."He said walking up to his son but all that would do is raise his stress

"I think it's best if you just leave" He said showing his teeth showing that he was serious

Balto sighed in depression and walked out then once out of sight, Kodi sighed then looked at him mate who looked stirred with him

"What? He said walking up to him and sitting down on his butt

"He's your father and what you did was disrespectful" The boyfriend said

"I know but I almost lost you once and I'm not planning on losing you again" He said sitting my his side nuzzling him under his chin

"I know your father hates me but at least give him a chance!" He said growling

Kodi who was at a lost for words just stormed out of the room until he came to Dusty and her mate

"Kodi...we just saw your dad walked out of the boiler room..everything alright? Dusty asked

"I'm fine Dusty" He said with a smile" but I gotta go somewhere"

"Want us to go with you? Ralph said

"No thanks...just need to clear my head" He said looking down

"Okay" Dusty said before he went passed and the two just walked in the room only to see Kirby sitting, staring at the boiler

"Kirby...are you okay" The only female on the team said making the handsome dog faced her

"Yeah" He said looking down

"What was Balto doing? Ralph said wondering

Kirby fully turned to the two and answered his question

"It took only a few minutes before Dusty understood and lowered her ears

"I'm sorry Kodi acted that way" She said

"He's just trying to keep us together" He said after sighing

"Kirby...you know, Kodi loves you very much" She reminding him

"Yeah...I know" He said sighing a second time then he knew what he must do, so he went out the door with Dusty and Ralph following behind but what the didn't know was that Kirby smelled them

He turned around and asked why where they following him?

"Hank and Keno might be looking for you" Dusty said

Wait...how do you" He started but was cut off

"Kodi told us what happened" Ralph said looking down

"Yeah...I can't believe it" He said remembering his near death experience

Meanwhile, Kodi was walking along the woods and ever lasting snow until he could've sworn he was being followed but that couldn't be so he minded his own business but heard a branch break making him quickly turn around then a shadow figure ran causing Kodi to get scared

"Hell-hello" He said quacking in fear but only two pair of yellow eyes and growing made him back up

The dog slowly stepped out of the shadows and it revealed to be Hank but something must be wrong cause he was looking so dangerous

"Hello...Kodi" He said in a evil tone

"Hank...what's up" He said shivering down his spine

"I saw that you went into the boiler room with another dog...is the true? he questioned him

"Kodi remained silent until he asked about Kirby being alive, that set him off into getting real nervous

"Well..."Hank shouted but Kodi again gave no answer so the killer dog assumed that he was alive

"I see...I'm gonna go look for him" He said walking passed him who was looking down but he couldn't let that happen so he jumped in front of him standing his ground and growling hinting the he truly was alive and that Kodi loves him very much

"Kodi...out of my way" He demanded but the other showed his teeth

"Kirby told me what happened and I won't lose him again! He shouted with anger show that they shared a powerful connection with each other

"I thought you might say that" He said after chucking before Keno came by his side

"Please...don't" Begged Kodi for mercy

"It's over" Hank said before tackling the gay dog down, pinning his to the ground

"Let me up" He struggled

"Sorry but we can't have you taste on the team" He said showing his teeth readying to kill but Kodi pushed him off and into his partner then it was his chance to escape

He ran as fast as he can but after a 3 mile run, he soon knocked his lover on the ground

"Woh...Kodi, what's wrong? He said worrying

"Hank & Keno know your alive" He warned while panting

"What! Said Dusty

"Well...look Keno, Kodi and Kirby have bodyguards" Hank said jumping in front of them and looked at his friend

Yeah" He said smiling evilly

"Dusty, Ralph...go tell my dad where we are" Kodi said turning to her and that gave Hank the opportunity to bite his tai making Kodi jump then out of no where, a black and white Oreo colored husky came out of the forest, saw two dogs who what looks like to be bullying the four dogs

The memories of him bullying Balto left him to lose everything such as his fame, near death experience and his only friends but since then, he had to turn his and start fresh so he bolted out of the woods growling

When Dusty and Ralph were off to warn Balto and Jenna, Kodi and his mate would have to defend themselves but that all was about to change when Steele jumped in front of the two lead dogs

"You stay away from these two" The mystery dog said

"Whoever you are...stand aside" Hank said growling

All Steele did was growl as well

"This two then made there escape while their protector stood his ground

"I had have enough of this!" Keno said pouncing on back but he bit his fur and thrown him into his friend then he ran to Balto's boat

Hank and Keno shook themselves off, it was official that they were the main villains

Jenna was walking outside as usual when her son and his boyfriend approached her

"Kodi...what's wrong? She said judging by his looks

"Hank and Keno had found out that I'm alive and and your son protected me

"I wasn't just me cause there was a another dog that was white and black" He said regarding on what he and mate saw

Jenna know exactly what her son was talking about and was shocked then told him that he needs to stay away from him until Steele came to the three forcing Jenna to take a stand to her son and his lover

"Stay back! She said showing her teeth and growling

"Jenna...we have to get those two inside" Steele said not wanting to do this right now

As much as she would like to scold him more, she saw Hank and Keno growling, she as well as the two ran inside then Jenna told Kirby to take her son to the lower deck

Balto saw Hank and Keno but when he saw his worst enemy, he ran down to exit his boat-house then ran up to the bad dog

"Steele...what're you doing here? He said frowning showing his teeth but he completely ignored him

Keno was behind the hero and Steele warned him then went by his side, facing the opposite direction of him isolating them as allies...for now

"Watch your back" He replied to his possible friend

"I aware of that" He said back to the enemy then the evil dogs circles around the two frowning softly

"Hank...I thought you were my friend" He said

"Why would I ever be friend with a wolf-breed" He spoke out the truth

"We know Kirby is in the boat...give him to us and we won't hurt you" Keno said standing by his friend's side

"Kirby who was in the boat down below with his whole weight on him

"Kirby...why didn't you show up? His boyfriend said worried

"I told you...I wanted Hank and Keno to know I was really dead" He reminded him

But that didn't work cause Hank saw me and you go into the boiler room" He said in a sad tone and a sigh

"Well...your dad and that other dog will protect us

Kodi gave some thought about when he brought up his dad

"My dad hates me for loving you" He said looking up

"I know that but maybe he's changed his mind about us being a couple" Kirby said nuzzling under his chin

"I don't know" He said sighing accepting and nuzzled him back

"Just give him a chance...for me" He said after licking his head

Meanwhile outside, Hank and Keno were panting while looking at the two who had succeeded in the progress

"If you ever come near my boat again...I'll tear you apart" He threatened

Keno just ran away to the woods but his buddy just stood his ground

"Remember that your son is gay Balto" He said going into his memory but the wolf-dog shook it off saying that he wasn't like that anymore much to Kodi's happiness

Hank growled then just made his way into the woods but is this the last we will see of them?

**_Sorry that it's a week late but I was working on another story but I finally finished it and added some new staff like Steele returning as well as Balto now being a full supporter of the couple._**

**_Please review if you can, thank you_**


	6. Forgiveness and Back On Love

**_This is the long-awaiting chapter six of **__**Complicated Lives Part 2 cause my best friend asked a very good question about how Steele had returned and I had the perfect answer**__**_**

**_Pairing: _**Kodi/Kirby, Dusty/Ralph, Jenna/Balto/Steele

**_Rated:_** M

Once the villainous dogs were out of sight, Steele turned around only to be tackled down to the ground then got on top of him growling as well as his mate

"Balto Jenna...I've changed" He said while panting

"A likely story" Balto said remembering the pain he put him through

Kodi thought that since the dog saved his mate's and him life, he should return the favor and he looked at him boyfriend who knew the right thing to do so they went for it

Mon dad..stop this!" Kodi shouted as his mate followed behind going towards his parents

Balto was chocking his enemy with him paw but seeing his son and his mate, he stopped and told them to get back

It was time for Kodi to stop being a teenager and started being an adult

"Dad..stop right now" He shouted with power and rage in his voice then his father released him enemy who was regaining his breath he was losing

"Kodiak? He said in shock that his son would ever raise his voice to his only father

"He saved us and if it wasn't for him then we would've been done for" He said before panting hard cause he used up his voice-box and needed to let a charge back up

"Please...Balto..you son is telling the truth" Kirby said walking by his side

Jenna went up to him and nuzzled his cheek

"Kirby..you know I love you like a son but.." She said after sighing but a voice saying that they speak the truth

The voice belonged to Dusty and her mate were coming on by the lead dog lovers

"But Dusty..you wasn't there tried to flirt with me" Jenna said

"He attacked me when I tried to bring the medicine back to Rosy" Balto said siding with his mate

That's true" the two saw Steele getting up" I've treated you guys badly and let all the fame & glory go to my head

"What are you trying to say? Jenna said going up to him

"I'm truly and deeply sorry for what I did" He said putting his head down in shame

Jenna thought about it by talking to Dusty who was her new best friend in the whole world asking if he should be trusted

"He did save us" She said and her friend trusted her fully so if she says that he's trustworty then it's okay with her

"Jenna? Balto said as she walked right passed him

"I accept your apology Steele

He smiled and said thanks before going over to the two lovers

'Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Kirby and this is my one and only mate..Kodi" The brown dog said happily

"These two are our friends, Dusty and Ralph" Kodi said pointing to them with his paw

"Steele...nice to meet on of Balto's kids" He said before smiling

Suddenly..Kirby had a major urge to "do it" so he whispered into his mates ear and he was more then happy to grant his wish cause he has that same urge as well so he told his mom if he could talk to her in private so they did

But luckily from of of the blue, Jenna quickly knew what his son wanted to tell her and greatly approved

"Thanks...Jenna" Kirby said

"Please..you can cal me mon" She said smiling, it was not joke..he was officially adopted

The two had to do this right now or their going to explode so they ran to the boiler room

Jenna shook her head and went to her owner's house cause Rosy's dad probably made some chicken for her

Balto went into his boat for his afternoon nap and Steele was about to follow him in but the wolf-dog growled at him then ran inside

The Siberian husky just sighed in disappointment and laid down next to the boat then went right on to sleep

* * *

><p>Dusty and her mate were chatting with Dipsy and her husband so the lovers have the boiler room all to themselves, Kodi went into the underground room and Kirby followed him<p>

"Well...here we are" Kirby said before smiling then his boyfriend lowed his ears and head

"Kirby..if you don't want to do this right now..we can wait" He said looking at his limping leg looking depressed but he walked and nuzzled under his chin

"I'm ready..I love you" He said pulling away smiling

Kodi smiled and a single tear of happiness ran down his face

"Thanks Kodi" He said before raising on of his back legs, exposing himself.

Kodi was a little surprised by Kirby's quick actions, mostly according to the leg but willingly went for it.

He put his upper teeth behind his mouth, and his tounge over his bottom

He slowly slid Kirby's member into his mouth causing him to moan as it was placed inside then he mounted him

Kodi smiled and began to move in a slow pace, allowing himself to gain speed as he went.

Kirby felt just like falling backwards, the soft tounge and mouth, which made him moan really loudly.

Kirby actually began to giggle with Kodi's member inside his mouth.

"I love you Kodi." Kirby moaned loudly, feeling his climax come closer.

The red half-wolf began to suck on it, tasting some of Kodi's warm pre.

It tasted so good and Kodi sucked harder and faster.

Kirby moaned again as he chummed into Kodi's mouth.

The red male gulped it down and a smile on his face as he did then he moved his tounge, making his mate moan and cum more into his mouth.

Finally Kirby's cum stopped flowing, and let himself fall easily on his side on the floor.

Kodi smiled more and licked his lips then bent down and gently licked Kirby's member with his tounge, cleaning it making him blushed a deep red, even more exhausted from Kodi's exertion.

Kirby then rolled on his back, still blushing and smiling at his lover.

Kodi lightly moved on top of his mate and kissed him, Kirby kissed back, slipping his tounge inside Kodi's mouth, tasting his own cum.

Kodi had let the other male play around in his mouth for a while before pulling away.

He rubbed his head on Kodi's belly again, before letting him up

The brown dog rubbed his head against Kodi's

"I love you" He announced.

"I love you too Kirby" He replied licking his nose happily in the process

Kirby giggled, playfully biting and licking, tickling him.

"Stop it, that tickles" Kodi said

The brown male stopped and smiled. Kirby smiled back.

"Why are you smiling?" Kodi asked.

Kirby backed up and turned around, bending his front down, and lifting his tail up, revealing himself then Kodi's eyes got wide, completely surprised...he wasn't serious was he

"KIrby, I can't, I don't want to hurt you." His eyes sparkled.

"He loves me that much!" Kirby thought to himself.

"Kirby, its alright, I can take it, I want to be with you." Kirby reassured.

Kodi smiled, "Alright, but I'm going to get ready and take it easy, ok" He replied, walking to his lover as he leaned down and began to lick Kirby tailhole.

He made sure to carefully lick the entire outside and began to enter, he licked every inch of the walls inside, lubeing it all up.

Kodi forced it in deeper, making his boyfriend tense up as he did but quickly relaxed as Kodi's tounge licked the pain away.

Kodi pulled his tounge out reluctantly to look at his lover.

"Ready?" Kodi asked, making sure he was ready.

Kirby shook his head, "Yes." and closed his eyes, preparing himself.

Kodi slowly mounted his lover and gently forced his own member into the tight tailhole.

Kirby gritted his teeth as the pain shot throughout his body.

He was very thankful Kodi had primed him for it.

"Are you ok? He asked and his mate forced a smile.

"I can take it." He replied a moan hearable in his voice.

Kodi smiled, moving his member almost out and then pushing it back in slowly causing Kirby to moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

Kodi did the same many times and soon the pain was overwhelmed him with pleasure.

He suddenly found himself smiling, and bucking back against Kodi when he pushed forward.

Kodi pushed deeper and a little harder and faster as he went, caught in the love of his mate.

Kirby felt his member reach full length again, and his second climax fast approaching.

They began to sweat, dripping and sticking to their now matted fur.

Kodi pushed as far as he could, moaning out, "Kirby!" as his fresh cum filled his lover's tailhole making the feeling overcoming him, making Kirby cum for the second time.

Kodi kept pounding into his boyfriend, sending wave after wave of his seed into his love.

Kirby's cum hit the floor, but quickly stopping.

Kodi soon stopped after and pulled slowly out then Kirby turned and nuzzled Kodi

"Thank you Kirby." He said, placing a kiss on the side of his face making Kodi smiled.

"Your welcome." He said and the two rubbed each other then noticing Kirby's cum on the floor.

"We should probably clean that up." He announced. "We don't want anyone to find it." He said regarding that Hank or Keno might find it

Kirby smiled, walked to it and began to lick it up then kodi gladly walked over and helped his lover clean it up and when they finished, they just laid down practically Kirby was laying on top of his mate and went to sleep with Kirby once again with his arm around Kodi, dreaming of each other

**_Next chapter more romance then action so say toon for more to come_**

**_Jenna had forgiven Steele but seem Balto still holds a grudge and this is only part of the question that The 13Ghost asked me_**


	7. Sleep Tight!

**_This is my seventh chapter of Complicated Lives Part 2, is was also requested by The 13Ghost, it's also the 1# full question that he asked me_**

**_Jenna had come to terms with Steele's new ego but will Balto feel the same?_**

**_Pairings:_** Kodi/Kirby, Balto/Steele, Dusty/Ralph **(Slash)**

**_Rated:_ **M

Rosy was sitting readying for dinner that her parents were serving until Jenna happily barked and the mom let her in then she went to the cabinet to get some chopped chicken and got it out, closed the cabinet, grabbed a bowl and poured the whole can into it

Jenna began eating and three owners ate as well then as the weather picked up, Dusty and her mate were sleeping peacefully in the boiler room getting warm by the boiler to cuddling

* * *

><p>Steele was sound asleep dreaming about something until strange noises were causing him to wake up and looked around to see if Hank of Keno had come back for more beatings but when that wasn't the noise, he turned to the boat which had the part-wolf inside<p>

He thought that he was very cold since him making that much noise so he just walked up the little bridge onto the boat, friend or no friend...he still cared for him

Once inside, he saw Balto squirming and growling in his sleep practically dreaming of his daughter getting killed

"No...no..please...don't" He said in his sleep and the husky just put his legs and hind legs over his body and just laid down very carefully not wanting to wake him

"I'm sorry Jenna" He said consulting that he had not only changed his behavior but his sexuality as well and gone right to sleep but in an instant, he woke up again only to feel Balto move so he quickly got off of him as he was so ashamed

"He slowly open his eyes but not all the way, looked at Steele and smiled

"Balto...I'm sorry" I didn't know" He said whimpering but felt a paw touch his

"Steele..it's okey...you can sleep with me if you want to" He said before laying on his back looking at the husky and licked his own mouth

Steele was shocked and speechless all at the same time, what will Jenna think?, was Balto serious?

All was running though-out his mind but he went along willingly, he went over to the part-wolf breed and laid on top of him

Balto felt his fur brush up against his and moaned

"That feels so good" He replied to the husky and he gulped down in worry so tried to get off slowly

"Please Steele...don't leave...you can stay with me" Balto said, it was like he was on some strong medication or something

The husky wasn't pro-longing this any longer but what spooked him so much was when Balto pulled him very close that their noses almost touched

This was strange to him taking a liking to this but he now know that he wasn't after Jenna but making him jealous was the key plus not only did he changed his behavior but his sexuality as well and the only reason he was mean to him is cause he was hiding his true feelings for him

Suddenly when Steele was about to speak, Balto pulled him close enough to the point where his toung entered the other's mouth followed by rubbing his back down causing him to get shivers in the spine

That was it..he couldn't take another second longer to wait, he wanted this now so he went along willingly by putting his toung against Balto's tasting his saliva causing the part-wold breed to relax

Balto moaned like he had nothing to worry about but he did...he was too sleepy to think straight anyways, Steele knew this was true but didn't want to ruin the moment they had together

They continued this for another nine minutes before Steele asked if he can sleep beside him and he agreed then the husky got off of him, went to his side and laid down then Balto pulled him close to his body cause his fur was so warm but rough

* * *

><p>As soon as the family and Jenna had finished eating, Rosy's dad said that it was time for his daugher then her and her dog went to get room to get ready<p>

Rosy put on her pajamas, gave Jenna a nice pat on the head before pulling back the covers and getting into bed

Jenna jumped into the bed and gone to sleep as well as Rosy who yawned before going to sleep herself

* * *

><p>The lead dog lovers were all snuggled up against each other and more in love then ever before, nothing in the whole world could separate them<p>

Kodi still worried about his mate's bad leg but I'm sure that Kirby didn't care much, he just wanted to love Kodi forever until the day he dies

**_For the next chapter, the inspirations are where Simba had let his hate for Scar influenced on Kovu and when Zuko helped Katara to get revenge on the fire-nation person who killed her mother and she trusted him_**

**_Not one of my best work but I'm sure that you fanz will see it to your liking_**

**_Basically, Balto spent some private time together, this was questioned my my best friend so I'm giving him credit _**

**_Reviewing is welcome to all but hating will be ignored _**


	8. Balto's Denial

**_This is my eighth and last chapter of **_Complicated Lives Part 2 and the 2# and final question The 13Ghost asked me a while back but I have a surprise twist somewhere in this chapter, I'll give you a hint...it's a OC character_**_**

**_Pairings:_** _Kirby/Kodi, Dusry/Ralph_ (Slash)

**_Rated:_ **M

As soon as the sun came up on the horizon, the wolf-dog blinded twice, got up and stretched his body while yawning then looked beside him...he frozen up and fear causing his to pant in nervousness **  
><strong>

What did he do last night?, he shook his head believing it was not true but it was

"No..no no no no" He said repeatedly in his head, he had sdeuces his enemy, he back away slowly before letting shame fill his body..what will Jenna think?...was last night a sign telling that his heart is interested in Steele...no, can't be cause he was 100% straight so he did the only thing possible right now...he ran away and never looked back, he ran through the trees as tears ran down his cheeks with the song "If Your Not The One" by Daniel Bedingfield playing as he stopped and didn't bother to look at how far he's gotton

He laid down behind a tree feeling like his head was hurting which it wasn't then he saw a shadowy figure peeking at him casing him to have a look then another ran passed him making his spine start to shiver

Soon, the two figures united and went in circles around the part-wolf causing him to gasp in shock at who they were

It was Hank and Keno, now living in the wood since Kirby is back in the picture

"Balto..your all alone, how delicious" Hank said in a evil tone while licking his lips making him back up but was knocked on his stomach by Keno which brought pain to his body

"This is the end for you" He said with his buddy standing cross from him but was kiccked in the face by Balto before running away cause there was absolutely no way he could take them alone

* * *

><p>Steele was just waking up, last night was just beautiful but something was missing, he felt air by his side instead of fur so he got up quickly and ran to Jenna's house<p>

* * *

><p>Rosie was eating breakfast suck as some waffles , Jenna was eating her breakfast until her ears perked up making her look out the corner of her eye and saw Steele outside<p>

"It must be an emergency" She thought so she ate fast

"Jenna must be really hungry" Said Rosie's mom giggling

* * *

><p>Steele sat beside the house waiting for Jenna to come out when Dusty and her mate came to him<p>

"Steele..what's up? Ralph said

"Just waiting for Jenna" He said looking at her

"What do you need to tell her? She asked cause maybe she could help

"Okey..but promise you won't tell Jenna this" He said taking this under lockdown then the two but Ralph guessed

"You slept with him didn't you" He said

"It's true but what's really strange was that...he liked it

Dusty saw Jenna coming out and the three shut down

"Steele...is there something you want to talk about? She asked

"Jenna, Balto ran away...we must find him" He said in bad news form

"Of course...we must" Jenna said before leading the way then the two followed him but Dusty went to the boiler room

* * *

><p>Kodi and his baby-daddy were already up early, nuzzling by the boiler while sharing a piece of their heart with each other<p>

I love you so much Kirby" Kodi said with a lot of heart and greatful that his mate accepted his pregnancy

"I love you too and I'm very glad that I'm gonna be a father" He said before putting his toung inside his mouth..each time he did that, he melted inside

Suddenly, Dusty came running and stopped in front of the two panting hard

"Dusty, what is it? Kodi said turn to her

"It's you dad..he ran away" She said and it shocked him deeply, like just the thought of Kirby being alone and Hank & Keno almost killed him...he simply can't let the happen to his dad so he bolted out of the room

Dusty and Kirby caught up to him as Kodi wanted his mighty revenge for hurting Kirby but if they think of hurting his dad the it's on cause he was going full-wolf on them

Kirby was very pleasec the his mate was avengeing him but he feared that since he was pregnant, he would most likely get hurt really badly and he just couldn't let that happen so he speeded up by his side

"Kodi..you can't fight them...your pregnant" He reminded but but he had known already but this wasn't just his dad, it was the dog who saved Nome

If there was anything thing that he loved about his friend, it was that he was strong, very passionate, honest, good at heart, extremely charming and handsome not to mention that he was very sexy, romantic and most importantly knows how to sweep a dog off his paws and over all that, Kodi just downright adored him

* * *

><p>Balto ran as fast as he can far away from the killer dogs until he reached a cliff and under it was water, he stopped about to turn back but was completely trapped<p>

"We got him now" Hank said licking his lips for the second time

"Yeah..let's finish this" Keno said but as they got closer and closer, Balto backed up but kept his balance

Soon, a swept of duct came out of nowhere and blinded them for little but from that, The Wolverines came growling but this time around, they showed Balto's fear of banishment for sleeping with another male

Hank & Keno saw then drooling and figured that they were more fearful then then but Keno heard more growling and looked over off into the distance and saw not three but ten wolves woth glowing yellow eyes

It was too much for Keno to handle so he backed up only to feel a white touch of fur and turned around to see a pure wolf who was bigger then him and his buddy, her eyes were bright yellow and had an unspeakable power to infertrate minds and just be staring inti his eyes, she saw nothing so she turned her son's nightmares into his brain

Balto smiled at Hank, he wondered what he was smiling about until he found the answer by turning around, he gulped then she bit on his tail and thrown him, knocking him into his friend

Balto went up to them cause not they were both terrified

"Get out of here and never return" He said growling at them

Keno quickly agreed to his words, got up and ran away but Hank stayed cause he wasn't scared so easily until he saw Steele then quickly he swat a front saw and painful scratched him across the face leaving a line of blood before Hank ran away

Once out of sight, Balto thanked him then he introduced him to his mother, Aniu

"Nice to meet you" He said

"Now, my son...why have to ran away? She said sitting on her butt and saying the first sentence she spoke

Balto looked at his former enemy then sighed in lowering his ears

"Because I slept with Steele" He admitted then laid down in the snow but heard Jenna's voice

"It's okey...you don't have to run away from your problems...I love you whatever you choose" She said licked his cheek then looked back up to see a white wolf

"Thanks Jenna and the white wolf is my mother" He explained while getting up

"She's beautiful" She said looking straight at her

Kodi, his mate as well as the other lovebirds came and Kodi went over to nuzzle his dad

"Dad..are you okey? He said while nuzzling him

"Don't worry I'm fine..I WANs you guys to meet someone" He said after pulling away

"Who? Kirby asked standing beside his lover

"My mother" He said before walking next to her

Kodi, Kirby, Dusty and Ralph all were shocked cause they didn't even know Balto had a mother, Balto was shocked as well and still is inside

Aniu noticed that all eyes were on her and looked up at the sky

"Mother?...what's wrong? Her son said looking at her then she looked at him telling her son that it was time for her to go so he gave him one last final nuzzle before heading deep into the woods

"Bye mom" He said as a happy tear ran down his cheek while smiled and the gang all came by his side

She turned her head and smiled

"Goodbye..my son" She said before letting the northern lights turn her back into a raven and she flew off into the sky

"So...Balto, what are you? Steele said making Jenna look at him causing the wolf-dog to close his eyes as the song "How Can I Not Love You by Joy Enriquez played inside his heart, he listened to it then opened his eyes

"Well..are you gonna-"Steele said but was cut short as Balto did something that was very unbelievable to Jenna, Dusty, Kodi and Kirby even Steele

He kissed the Oreo-husky right in front of everybody, that was a very risky move then he pulled away leaving Steele surprised

"So..dose this mean your bisexual? He said look at him

"Yes..I am" He said before looking at Jenna and nuzzled her then parted

"Jenna...you mind if I spend some time with Steele..we need to start over" He said seeing that he spent most of his time with her

"I don't mind at all..take as much time as you need with him" She said smiling then Kodi decided that since his family & friends were all together, it was the right time to give his little speech

Mom, dad" He said walking up to them getting their attention" I gotta tell you something

"Yes, Kodi" She said telling that is was gonna be big news

Kirby went up to him and licked his cheek then back at her

"Your gonna be grandmother cause I'm pregnant" He said and with that said the gang was shocked but surprised

Balto went up Kirby who that he was going to hurt him but instead gave him a family nuzzle then parted

Thanks Balto" He said smiling

"Please...you can call me dad from now on" He said smiling as well

"Dose this mean..."Kodi said but stopped his sentence

"Yes, Kirby's now a part of the family" The hero of Nome and his son was very pleased to hear that cause due to the fact that he is Kirby's forever soulmate despite Lily who he dated but was thinking of him the whole time

Dusty just leaned against her mate's shoulder while both were watching as the family bond grow stronger now that Kirby was officially a member

"Well..we should be getting back, my owner must be looking for me" Bato said

"Owner? His son asked unexpectedly

"Duke" He responded back cause after he had let the hero flew with him in the bush plane, he signed the papers to legally adopted him

Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Kodi and Jenna also felt the need to go back, especially Jenna cause now that since her mate was about to spend time with Steele, she figured that she should spend time with Rosie and Kirby & his mate were urging to get back so Kodi can have their pup so they all went back together accept Steele cause he needEd to talk to his boyfriend

_**Pew..I'm finally done and it was totally worth it writing all of this, nearly took me a week but glad I'm done**_

_**The surpriced I told you about at the top is that the gang finally meets Balto's mother and looks like Hank & Keno will think twice before attacking her son and his friends**_

_**I'll post the next part starting Monday as this chapter will end right here but make sure to review if you got the time**_

_**Some of you may have alreally knew the Duke adopted Balto cause he had a black collar on**_

_**Also...as you can see, my writing skills have improved by see reading other fanfics**_


End file.
